CRA1G BARTLETT
Real Life Now as many Bungie members know, craig is not CRA1G's real name. CRA1G's gender is still a hotly debated topic, but most agree that CRA1G is, in fact, a girl. (We will refer to CRA1G as a she because it's easier than typing CRA1G and English has no gender-neutral pronouns) This is the only known picture of CRA1G on the internet, but some say it could be a fake due to the fact that CRA1G doesn't sound that hot. Bungie.net Life CRA1G BARTLETT is a very fine floodian from the sunny shores of Chicago. CRA1G enjoys punk rock and ska music, and would like to see everyone who dislikes these genres burn. Bungie Games The Halo Series CRA1G has been playing Halo ever since she bought Halo: Combat Evolved for the PC. She thinks that the free-for-all playlists in Halo 2 and Halo 3 are the best and was very angry when Bungie made Rumble Pit unranked and removed Head to Head in Halo 2. Halo for the PC When CRA1G got Halo one pc she started playing the online multiplayer incessantly from dawn 'till dark, eventually becoming a master of both the pistol and sniper rifle. Later, CRA1G met up with some stunts gamers and started getting out of maps, as of today CRA1G can get out of every map on Halo one pc. During this time CRA1G also learned how to mod Halo and used her modding talents in her quest to get out of every map. If you want to learn more about CRA1G and her Halo PC exploits, ask members of the Tiger and Kong clans about his aliases Psychomarine and Disc-a-tron. Halo 2 A while after Halo 2 had been released CRA1G decided she was going to buy an Xbox and Halo 2. A few months after CRA1G got her Xbox, she found out that since it was used there was already an Xbox live profile on it known as DpSneeKA. It was at this point that CRA1G was unleashed onto Xbox live and started spreading havok among the unsuspecting populous. After a while, the previous owner of DpSneeKA noticed that their credit card was still being charged, and ended their xbox live subscription. At this point in time CRA1G decided she needed a new gamertag and came up with Flamin Hamster. During her time on Halo XBL, CRA1G and one of her friends from real life, whose GT at the time was Pyrostan, started getting out of maps. Today CRA1G knows superbounces and glitches on about half of the Halo 2 maps and uses them mercilessly to her advantage. CRA1G still believes that Halo 2 is better than Halo 3 due to the superbounces. Halo 3 CRA1G eventually purchased an Xbox 360 and when Halo 3 was released she instantly bought it, despite her parents telling her she couldn't until she had straight "A"'s (CRA1G thought her 4.0 GPA at the time was good enough). In halo 3 CRA1G and one of her online friends, Bananaman01, began finding ways out of Halo 3 maps, beginning with high ground. CRA1G currently has a 45 in Lone Wolves, and her friends is RL say she has the best zombies forges of anyone they know. Gamertag Flamin Hamster Groups *bar fight group *Last Resort *New Flood *Short Horror Stories *TGP FTW *The Flood Regulars *This Group sucks *We Blame stosh *xSpamalot Links CRA1G BARTLETT's Bungie.net Profile Category:Users Category:Bungie Community